The Total Drama & Mario Party: Let's Sing and Dance!
by HoneyLover2
Summary: In honor of the new party, Peach has decided to bring all 16 contestants from season 7 to come over to play! However, when Bowser's latest scheme turns every non-humans (Except the mushroom people) into humans, what chaos will come over our heroes next?


_Hey guys!_

 _This is HoneyLover2 here and I'm virtually housebroken. ...Almost._

 _Anyways, this is a new idea I had after watching gameplays of the new Mario Party 10, and putting a my own spin on it. It will have the essence of old Mario Party games, where you go on a board with traps and stuff, with the essence of the newer versions (Mario Party 9 and 10), where you go together and defeat bosses. There will be changes, but they will only work to progress the story further._

 _Also, I have gotten the idea from looking at CrystalPheonixBlader's fanfiction, so I suggest you check it out. It's awesome._

 _My characterization may be a bit off, but please, bear with me. I'm new to the fandom, and I want to just do good on this. Total Drama, nor it's characters, or the Mario series, or it's characters are mine. I have a hard enough time on trying to work on the fanfiction; I don't want to get reported on for plagerism. There will be a slight AU, but it's only slight, with changes to certain characters. And I only own my OCs._

 _The change will happen on chapter 3, where the group goes to the Mushroom Kingdom._

It was a nice peaceful day in the Mushroom Kingdom, during the daytime in the castle of the reigning monarch, Princess Peach, where our story begins. ...

 ** _(Crickets chirping)_**

Ah-hem! I said, where our story begins.

 **"Princess! By what manner of common courtesy do you mean that we're not ready to do the party yet?!"**

Ahh... Much better.

 ** _(Start the song: Princess Peach's Castle from New! Super Mario Bros. Wii)_**

A yell comes from Toadsworth, the princess's steward, as he walks up to the princess, shocked by the information that was given to him.

"It is just like I said, Toadsworth," the blonde haired princess in a pink dress told her steward as she mumbled in thought, "We're not ready to do the party yet."

"I have to agree with Toadsworth on this one Princess. I don't get it," Toad, a boy with a white mushroom cap with red spots replied to Peach, tilting his head with a raised eyebrow.

Toadsworth paced around and said to Peach in a frenzied tone, "I honestly don't get it! We have The regular party joiners with the inclusion of Princess Rosalina who's here to join us, a Hammer Bro with a family heirloom, a mainly quiet Magikoopa who keeps on studying his craft, a shy Boo that over came his fear of humans, toads, and girls to come over later, Birdo, Mortimer Mole, who I have you acquainted with, and Blooper who's coming from Isle Delfino to get here, and even sweet little Toadette, so with us all together, why in the bloody kingdom is it that we're not ready yet?!"

"Yeah! I agree with the old guy! And why does it have to be in Mario's name? That's just stroking his ego!" (If he has a large ego...) Waluigi, Luigi's rival yelled in anger.

"Yeah! Let's start it! I don't get the big deal!" said Wario, Mario's long-time rival as he picked his nose. (Seriously Wario? In front of the princess...)

 _ **(Stop song temporalily with a record scratch)**_

Everyone looked at the twosome with a blank stare.

Peach looked over at Toadsworth and sighed. She knew how worked up he'd get, and that would just cause another frenzy and endanger his health. She looked at him and sighed as she sadly said, "It's just that. We just don't have many competitor, besides us."

The princess continued, "It's because of this one being a special case." She looked out of a window and said, "The case being this time, a full crowd of people wanting more than just what we did last time."

 _ **(Continue song)**_

"Don't-a worry Peach, I'm-a sure you can-a think of something!" Mario, her hero, told her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure I can help!" Yoshi, Mario's bipedal dino friend called out cheerfully. Peach looked over at Yoshi and shook her head no.

"No Yoshi. The last time we had your friends over here, things started to turn into chaos, and that was _before_ the last Mario Party. But I really like your enthusiasm for this."

Peach then shrugged and said, "We have been looking for a while, and yet, we can't find anyone who'd join. I thought we could have this be special, and that's why we had those singing lessons last week, and dance rehearsals a few days ago!" She finished pointing at the singing and dance equipment put away for the party.

 _ **(Fail trombone)**_

"Oh... Right..." The twosome say together and look at each other with a sweatdrop on their forehead.

"I-a guess that's-a why we-a need more people-a for the Mario Party. Well, I-a can see if-a I can-a get more-a people for this." Mario replies while thinking.

Donkey Kong, Mario's good friend tells everyone, "I can call my friends over for a good time! But..." Donkey Kong stopped, thinking of that to be a bad idea.

"But what?" Mario and Peach asked, wanting to know the answer.

DK muttered in embarrassment, "They're busy, even my good buddy Diddy..."

 _ **"WHAT?!"**_

 _ **(Wham!)**_

Everyone who heard that faceplants onto the ground, either angry or annoyed at what DK said.

"Why'd you bring that up?!" Wario yells at him, with an anime vein on his forehead. Waluigi about to yell does the same.

"Yoshi facepalms with blue vertical lines coming down his face, groans, "DK, I hate to say it, but that's embarrassing..."

Toadsworth looks around the group and inquires with a question mark above his head, "I hate to be the one to ask this question, but where in the name of the Mushroom King is Master Luigi, Lady Daisy, and Lady Rosalina? They were not here during this farce."

 _ **(Stop music with a record scratch)**_

 _ **"Ehhhhhh?!"**_ The sound reverberated around the castle.

 _-Meanwhile in the guest quarters of Peach's Castle-_

Meanwhile, Luigi, Mario's younger brother, Princess Daisy, the princess of Sarasaland, and Princess Rosalina, the lady of the cosmos, were watching some television program, and fixated on it for some reason.

 ** _(Start song: Come Fly with Us from Total Drama World Tour)_**

The television was tuned to Total Drama World Tour. How Princess Peach was linked to channels in America and Canada, the world may never know.

"Wow! These people are singing very well!" Daisy commented.

Rosalina said, "I agree, but somehow, it feels staged, like, looks at that." She points at the tv, with the scene of the boy entering upwards from inside the bag.

"Right," Luigi replies in turn to the scene, "But somehow, it's still real..." He then accidentally changes the channel by touching the remote.

 _ **(Program changes, now change to Kokoro no Fanfare from Pokémon Best Wishes) (Just imagine boys singing in this one)**_

 _'And now we're back to our program.'_ The man on the television said. The girls looked at Luigi for changing the channel and said together, Really Luigi?"

"Wait! It's an accident! I'll change it back!" he stammers, trying to get back on the channel.

Rosalina sighs softly and says while motion Luigi to put down the remote, "Just leave it. Who knows, the program we'll see now will probably be more interesting."

Daisy was about to retaliate the quote, but saw what Rosalina meant.

The program was changed to the last season of Total Drama (Season 7) and it had a musical proformance.

They group on the couch was enamored with the show and they had an idea.

"Woah! This program's even better!" Daisy exclaimed, thinking of the idea of using this for research on who to bring, since she left the group early, and knew why Peach was thinking there wasn't enough people.

"Haha, I have to agree, this seems more believable than the last program. The singers are dressed nicely."

"Yeah... Their outfits-a are a bit-a understated, but it looks-a like that was the idea. They might-a be the people we need." He turns to Daisy, "Hey Daisy? Can you tell Peach-"

"I'm on it!" She replies getting off the couch. She walks quickly to the door and opens it, seeing Peach, along with Mario and Yoshi.

"Peach! Luigi, Rosalina and I-"

"LUIGI! ROSALINA! DAISY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Apparently, the two at the door are not happy. Yoshi came along for the ride.

Thanks to the yell, Daisy jumped up in shock, as well as Rosalina, and Luigi, with the items on their head fallen off.

Grabbing his bearings, Luigi stammers, "W-w-wait! It's-a not like what you're thinking! We were just-a going to tell-a you about the research we were doing."

"Research?" Peach asked. She walked up to Rosalina, who's still looking at the TV, a bit peeved that she was interrupted.

"What do you..." She looked on at what Rosalina was watching, and went closer to the TV.

"Peach? Peach, what-a are you..." Mario goes up closer to the TV, not knowing they were blocking Rosalina, Daisy, and Luigi, while Yoshi flutterjumped over the two to see what they were looking at.

 ** _(Stop Music)_**

"They're perfect!" Peach cries out in joy, then she says, "Girls! Your idea is perfect!"

Mario turned to his brother and says, "Well-a Luigi, That-a was-a a grand-a idea."

"Really?" Luigi squeaked out. He was surprised. He never knew that the research (which never happened) worked.

"Yeah!" After taking his brother with him outside the room alongside Yoshi, he then asked, "Which-a of the-a girls or-a guys-a did you find-a amazing?"

"Well Mario..." Luigi pauses to remember, "I really-a liked the brown-haired girl with the-a orange-a beret. She could-a really sing some-a high notes." (Bailey Gardner)

Mario replied, "Really? I-a liked tha' guy-a with his-a eyes closed-a. He was a good singer too." (Cyrus Williams)

"Hey Yoshi, how-a about you?" Luigi asks.

"Well actually," Yoshi tells them, sweatdropping with half-lidded eyes that showed annoyance, "I couldn't see because you and Peach were blocking the screen, but..." He pauses, thinking for a bit before remembering, "I saw from where I was, a girl with lilac-hair in a side bun, wearing a mini hat, and I think she was pretty cute..." (Adelaide Smith)

 _ **(Start song: Te-te-te from Idolm ster)**_

Meanwhile, inside, the girls had the same conversation.

Peach was excited with glee, and questioned, "Which of them did you find good? I really liked the tall black haired guy. He seemed kind of cool to me." (Cody Anderson)

Rosalina told them, "It's odd, but the gothic girl was interesting. She didn't want to be there, but I thought she did good, though." (Gwen)

Daisy knew what she was going to say, but said instead, "Are you kidding? All of them were great!"

Peach, shaking her head, laughs a bit and smiles, saying, "You know Daisy, you don't change a bit. That's actually a nice thought. They were good though."

Rosalina agrees, and they have a nice laugh.

Peach goes off to the boys and says as she opens the door, "Hey, what are you guys talking about?"

Mario tells her, "Oh, nothing-a except inviting them. It's-a good thing-a that you got us-a at tha' right time. I was just about-a to ask you if you want-t to come along."

Peach's eyes sparkle with glee as she replies with excitement and glee, "I couldn't think of a better idea!" She then asks, "So, when are we gonna go?"

"You know, let's-a go right now!" Luigi says, and Yoshi agrees.

"Okay!" Peach goes to the girls, who are now entering the hall, and says, "I'll be gone for a bit, so could you please get the castle ready for their arrival?"

Daisy salutes and promises, "Of course Peach! We can do that! Right Rosie?"

"Uh... Right...?" Rosalina wondered.

"Hehe! Okay girls! I'll be back soon!" Peach yells as she goes with the brother and Yoshi to a pipe.

"Hey! Wait! You didn't..." Daisy started, but Peach was already far gone.

 _ **Well, that's the end of that chapter. Please R &R to help me deviate my story away from the mentioned Fanfiction!**_

 _ **Love ya! -HoneHeart2**_


End file.
